


The Inventor's Son

by Captain_Holland



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Depression, Fairy Tale Style, Fairy Tale Style Writing, Fluff and Humor, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Loneliness, Lonely Tony Stark, M/M, Moral Lessons, Robots, Steve Is Prince Charming, Tony Feels, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Holland/pseuds/Captain_Holland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Tony grows up in a lavish mansion, with doors leading to strange places and a playroom with every toy imaginable. Basically, he has everything his little heart could ever wish for -  except a friend. Sure, his dad made him a bunch of robots to keep him company, but it just isn't the same.</p><p>And so the inventor's son grows up in isolation, with a father distancing himself more and more, and robots dangerously malfunctioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inventor's Son

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Not to be confused with The Inventor's Son by SB James. ~
> 
> Some sidenotes; almost everyone named in the character list is a robot in the Stark Mansion. Also, this story will partially be told in the classic, indirect fairy tale style, with a narrator who 'tells' the story. But most of it will be told in a direct, 'normal' writing style (without an authorial narrator). Anyway, you will see for yourself! 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Beware for mistakes, as English isn't my first language.

Once upon a time, in a reality quite similar to our own, there was an inventor's son.

His complexion was fair and his mind intelligent, and he lived in a magnificent mansion that counted many chambers and even more doors. Some of those doors simply served their purpose and led to other rooms, but others opened to reveal a window, or in one peculiar case, there was one that led to a pitch black room in which the inventor had his workplace. The son wasn't allowed to go in there, but the young boy knew that it had to be a very big space - it echoed back at you several times when you yelled in it, which the boy of course did whenever his father wasn't near. 

The boy's favorite room had to be the playroom - no other little boy in the country had so many toys and games to play with. Everything the boy wanted, he got. He needed only to ask, and it was brought to him. No request or little wish was too much for the rich inventor and his wife. It was clear with doubt that the child was spoiled beyond belief, and it slowly began to show in his personality. Still, his life was so wonderful and carefree that those bad traits did not show until The Night happened.

For the inventor lived happily in the mansion with his family, until one night tragedy struck and the inventor's wife passed away. That night would change the relationship between father and son forever. The inventor locked himself more and more away in that one room that was darker than a moonless night, and the son slowly sank away in a dark despression. All the toys in the world could not make a smile appear on his face again, and the boy thought he would never feel true happiness again.

But hope wasn't gone yet. The inventor emerged at last from his workplace, and with him he brought a human. Or so the boy thought until he looked closer and saw the creature as it truly was - the world's first fully functioning robot, not distinguishable for a real person. The inventor said that the robot would be his friend, and his son was slightly comforted. For a while his loneliness ebbed away, and when it would return again the boy would find a new robot made by his father waiting for him in the play room, the kitchen or even outside. After the first three robots were made, the inventor's son slowly got back on track. It became a small joy for the boy to run through the halls, desperate to find another robot to distract him. He also began to invent things himself, to ease away his boredom and in a desperate attempt to connect with his father, who he barely saw anymore.

And so the years went by, without anything out of the ordinary happening. Sometimes a robot would need repairing, usually when their personalities suddenly began to change or when they couldn't speak anymore, and the boy would fix them himself. He wasn't alone anymore, and yet he was. Not a day went by that he didn't wonder about how it must feel to have a real friend.

 

The boy's name was Tony Stark, and his 18th birthday was about to begin. One can only wonder about what that particular day was going to bring him...

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be posted in a few days!


End file.
